Ciel
Ciel is a human and the other main character of the Megaman Zero series with Zero. She is really cute and very smart for her young age. She is the sole reason why Zero fights in the series. It is very much implied Ciel likes Zero. Apart from her intellgence, she is also in charge of the resistance in her universe against Dr.Weil and Omega. she finds Zero in the past, the two travel together and they ran into V and Alucard, where they helped them fight off an army. She and Zero decided to help the two from their own group. Friends: Aloutette, Zero, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Nick Fury, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard, Patroklos Enemies: Dr.Weil, Omega, Discord and the Dystopia League, Sigma and his organzation The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Ciel debuts here working with V, Zero, Alucard and other heroes against Discord and Sigma. Ciel believes that since Omega is with Discord, She thinks Dr.Weil is in league with the chaotic spirit. She meets and becomes friends with Lizbeth, Maka and Soul Ciel helps her friends despite being a pacificst and is always there for them espically Zero She and Zero both with S.H.E.I.L.D as they both are necessary compartments to their sucess. Ciel managed to replicate the super serum that made Captain America and she meets up and become friends with Soul Eater Evans, Lizbeth and Maka Albarn. She goes to Sigm'a rally and then goes with Zero as Zero investigates the robots She then helps Zero with Lance, Callohun and Long John to find and destroy Sektor's bots. After the fight she correctly guesses that what all the heroes need to find. It is also revealed that CIel like Lizbeth and Maka is superhuman, because when she was younger she was bio-augmented which altered her DNA and gave her a great deal of intellgence. Ciel then goes with the crew and helps Lizbeth and her archenemy Hunson Abadeer rebel off Discord and his forces. She also helps Maka find the core to cool the empire down. Ciel then helps her friends and Hunson's empire in preparing their plans and she greets Patroklos have he is thawed out. Ciel and Zero then talk about who they think will join them next and Lizbeth with Odd talk too. Ciel also learns that Lizbeth is not different from her. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Science Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Robosexuals Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Guile Hero Category:The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Second in Command Category:Scientists Category:Partner Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Superhumans Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes